<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luck Be a Lady by peachpety</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653166">Luck Be a Lady</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/pseuds/peachpety'>peachpety</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Fluff, Harry Potter Gets Lucky, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry Turning 40, Harry's Birthday, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Minor Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley, Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Minor Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/pseuds/peachpety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry turns 40 and hopes that Lady Luck is on his side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Luck Be a Lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandhoney/gifts">milkandhoney</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Of course, I couldn't resist AGAIN with milkandhoney's art, my muse! Here is a HBD Harry to bookend Draco's, a perfect pairing. A huge thank you to toluene for the brilliant beta and for holding my hand through the posting, mwah! Enjoy y'all! xoxo peach</p>
<p>Inspired by milkandhoney's "like a fine wine" fanart tumblr post <a href="https://fictional.tumblr.com/post/625142772720140288/like-a-fine-wine">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry never considered himself lucky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione argues otherwise. The simple fact of his standing here, living and breathing amongst beloved friends and family, celebrating his four decades on this rock is proof enough, she says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But luck was too fickle a bitch to attribute to his success.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry loosens his bow tie. The party is as grand as his daughter had hoped, and at twelve, her expectations were high. He watches Lily vibrating in her tailored suit, a mini-version of her mother, whose hand she tugs. She points towards the dance floor, and Ginny allows herself to be pulled, smirking as Pansy kisses her, both of them carefree and beautiful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry glances at his watch, a gift from Draco. The minute hand ticks to meet the hour hand straight up at midnight. 1st August, 2020.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> White rabbit. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry loosens the buttons at the neck of his tuxedo shirt. Raucous laughter draws his gaze to his eldest, tie and shirt already unbuttoned. At seventeen, James has the world at his feet. He stands with the systemic confidence afforded by youth, like he could leap tall buildings in a single bound. He’s bulletproof in the adoring gaze of Teddy next to him, hair a tell-tale vibrant pink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> White rabbit. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry tucks his hands into his pockets. He scans the crowd, again, for the hundredth time tonight. His pulse quickens when his eyes catch on silver hair and a perfectly trim figure in an impeccable navy suit. Draco smiles at Albus, eye corners crinkling. Albus talks somberly, hands in his trouser pockets, dark hair a wild mess. Scorpius’ smile matches his father’s, but tempered with a look suggesting Albus’ crush is not entirely unrequited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco shifts his gaze to Harry. His wink sends Harry’s stomach swooping. Harry grins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> White rabbit. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, Harry wasn’t lucky, he was blessed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he’s counting on Luck being a lady tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Art by milkandhoney. Find milkandhoney posting brilliant art on <a href="https://fictional.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> and as lynn on discord.</p>
<p>Ficlet by peachpety. Find peachpety indulgently lurking on <a href="http://peachpety.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> and as peachpety on discord.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>